Eyes of the Devil:: Book One: Birth of Evil
by Russell Scottie
Summary: An Albino kit is born to ThunderClan, the Clan is split on their options on the kit. Most think the kit will bring the destruction of the four Clans while others think he is just a kit. The albino is forced to go down the wrong path, the path of evil.
1. Prologue

**Eyes of the Devil**

**Book One: Birth of Evil**

**Prologue: Name of Misfortune**

Pale green eyes blinked, getting adjusted to the change in light as a gray tom entered the nursery. Soft sunlight streamed in to light the den revealing two queens and their day old kits lay in nests of moss and bracken. "Snowfeather, Redfeather," the gray tom purred in greeting, padding his way over to the ginger she-cat.

"Morning Graystorm," the white she-cat, Snowfeather, meowed back in greeting. Her three kits, only four sunrises old, asleep at her belly, eyes and ears still sealed shut.

"I'm glad you came, Graystorm," the ginger she-cat, Redfeather, purred. "The kits are starting to open their eyes." True to her word, the four kits at her belly, 11 sunrises old, were beginning to open their eyes.

"Have you named them yet?" the gray tom asked, gazing down at the tiny kits that he was having trouble with seeing them as his own.

"No, you silly tom," Redfeather meowed with laughter. "I was waiting for you to help me name them when their eyes began to open."

"Oh, well they are opening now," Graystorm mewed sheepishly as he sat down in front of the queen and her litter. He noticed that out of the four kits, none of them were solid gray like him, but one did have blue-grey patches. He than saw none of them had Redfeather's ginger pelt, but he knew it wasn't that odd since Snowfeather's kits didn't receive her white pelt either. He decided not to think too much about it, they were his kits and who was he to question the pelt colors StarClan gave his kits?

"Yes, they are," the ginger queen said. She turned back to her litter of four, her amber eyes examining each and every one of her kits. Her ginger tail tip touched one of the four, a brown tom with tiny amber eyes. "This one. What about Brownkit for him?"

"Sounds lovely," Graystorm purred watching the brown tom wiggle under his mother's tail. "The black kit," he meowed, pointing to a tiny black tom also with amber eyes. "I think we should name him Ravenkit. He'll grow up strong and brave with a name like that one."

"Yes, Ravenkit sounds nice," Redfeather meowed; she turned to the only she-cat in the litter, a little white kit with blue-gray patches and dark blue eyes. "I was thinking about Heatherkit, after my mother."

"I'm sure your mother would be proud," Graystorm told her, reaching over and giving one of his mate's ears a lick.

"What about the white one? He hasn't opened his eyes yet," Snowfeather spoke up from her nest.

Looking down at the white kit, the queen was correct, the kit has yet to open his little eyes. "Should we name him now or wait for his eyes to open, Redfeather?" Graystorm asked his mate.

"Wait, they're beginning to open," Redfeather exclaimed, lowering her head to wait her white kit more closely. A few moments later, her ginger head reeled back and let out a blood-curling shriek.

The gray tom leapt to his feet and moved closer to his mate to see what frieghtened her so much, over the shriek he could hear his kits begin to cry from being disturbed by the loud noise. "What's wrong, Redfeather?" he asked.

"His eyes! His eyes!" the ginger queen sobbed.

Graystorm turned to look at the kit and saw that the white kit's eyes were pink. A shutter went down his spine, he had never seen or heard of a cat with born with pink eyes, he hoped his kit was al right. Before he could say or do anything, the medicine cat came rushing into the den.

"What happened? Is there something wrong with the kits?" Lilyfire, ThunderClan's medicine cat, questioned as she looked over the kits looking for any injury or sign of sickness.

"My kit! My kit!" Redfeather continued on wailing, gathering the Clan around the nursery, but no one dared enter to see what was going on, they were praying to StarClan that the kit would be al right.

The pale ginger tabby she-cat examined the pink-eyed white kit closely, going over every inch of the kit. Finally she lifted her head and stared at Redfeather and Graystorm with her dark blue eyes as she meowed, "He is perfectly healthy, I cannot find anything wrong with him. My mentor never told me about anything like this, we can only pray to StarClan that his pink eyes are a blessing."

"No!" Redfeather yowled. "He is no gift from StarClan! He will bring the downfall of the Clans! He will destroy us all!"

"Redfeather!" Graystorm growled, fur raising to stand up as the words his mate spoke stun him. "He is just a kit!"

"Graystorm is right, Redfeather," Lilyfire meowed. "He is only a kit, he will be like any other kit born to ThunderClan. Let me give you some poppy seeds to calm you down."

"No! He is evil sent to destroy us! He cannot be my kit, he can't be!" the ginger queen yowled.

"How can you say that, Redfeather! You gave birth to him, you are his mother by blood!" Graystorm shouted, trying to make his mate see sense.

"Under the name of StarClan, I give this kit his name; Scourgekit for he will become a plague to ThunderClan and the other Clans as well. From this day forth I renounce him as my kit," Redfeather yowled before storming out of the nursery, still careful not to step on any kit. Whispers outside the den began and sounded like bees buzzing in Graystorm's ears.

"Graystorm, stay here, I will go after Redfeather," Lilyfire meowed and padded out of the den as well.

The gray tom gazed down at his pink-eyed kit; slowly he lay down and curled himself around its tiny body. "Don't worry my son, even if Redfeather has truly left you, I will never to that. I will love always, Scourgekit," he mewed softly to the kit.

"Graystorm," Snowfeather's voice sounded behind him, causing the tom to almost jump; he had forgotten the she-cat was still there. He turned his head and blinked his pale green eyes at the white queen. "I can look after him, if you want. He is only six suns older than mine and surely they will accept each other like true siblings."

"Thank you, Snowfeather," Graystorm purred brokenly. "You are truly a gift from StarClan." The gray warrior stood up, picking up the white kit and letting it down at the white queen's belly with her own litter of three.

"It's no big deal, Graystorm," the white queen told him softly as she gazed down at her new adopted kit with warmth in her blue eyes. "I could never let a kit go hungry."

"Still, thank you," the tom meowed. "I should go try to talk to Redfeather, maybe she was gotten rid of those bees in her brain by now and will take him back." The warrior moved out of the nursery, knowing deep down that Redfeather would not take Scourgekit back, but he refused to believe that; he still hoped his mate could look past the kit's eyes and see him as her kit.

**Prologue complete! This one was in the point of view of Graystorm, but that will change to Scourgekit's since the little albino is the main character of this story. I hope you liked it!**


	2. Allegiances

**Eyes of the Devil**

**Book One: Birth of Evil**

**Allegiances**

Here are the key characters in this story!

…

**Albino - **Scourgekit

**Birth Mother – **Redfeather

**Birth Father – **Graystorm

**Birth Siblings – **Heatherkit, Brownkit, Ravenkit

**Adopted Mother –**Snowfeather

**Adopted Father –** Shadowfur

**Adopted Siblings – **Willowkit, Tigerkit, Rosekit

**ThunderClan**

_**Gender Ratio- 20 she-cats to 18 toms**_

**Leader:**

Cricketstar – Golden tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

_Apprentice: Fawnpaw_

**Deputy:**

Rushclaw – Black tabby tom with white stripes and amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Lilyfire – pale ginger tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

None

**Elders:**

Blackfang – Heavily scarred ragged black tom with one gray ear and dark amber eyes

Greeneyes – Fluffy pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Lostfoot – tom with green eyes; missing a foot

**Warriors:**

Darkleaf – Black and silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Echopaw_

Sandstep – Ginger she-cat with darker ginger paws and green eyes

Stormcloud – Black tom with blue eyes

Whiteflower – White tabby she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice: Whisperpaw_

Breezefeather – Silver tabby tom with blue eyes

Flameheart – Dark ginger tom with green eyes

Dewfrost – Jet-black she-cat with bright blue eyes

Brighteye – Gray tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

Freezetalon** – **pure white tom with dark green eyes

_Apprentice: Specklepaw_

Stormflower – Silver gray tabby she-cat with periwinkle blue eyes

Emberstorm – Dark auburn tom with one white paw and lime green eyes

Shadowfur – Pitch-black tom with smoldering emerald eyes

Eagleswoop – Huge simple tabby tom with yellow eyes

Graystorm – Gray tom with pale green eyes

_Apprentice: Stormpaw_

**Queens:**

Heatherclaw – Black she-cat with gray paws and pale amber eyes **Mother to Softkit, Lightkit, and Bluekit**

Snowfeather – Pure white she-cat with silver streaks, one black paw, and deep sapphire blue eyes **Mother to Willowkit, Tigerkit, and Rosekit**

Redfeather – Fluffy ginger she-cat with amber eyes **Mother to Ravenkit, Brownkit, Heatherkit, and Scourgekit**

**Apprentices:**

Fawnpaw – Light brown she-cat with white flecks and light blue eyes

Echopaw – Black and white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Stormpaw – Dark gray tom with blue eyes

Whisperpaw – Silver tabby tom with icy blue eyes

Specklepaw – Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with ice blue eyes

**Kits:**

Softkit – White she-cat with orange spots and light blue eyes

Lightkit – Ginger she-cat with lighter paws and yellow-orange eyes

Bluekit – Blue-gray tom with white spots, paws, and gray eyes

Willowkit – Tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and forest-green eyes

Tigerkit – Gray tabby tom with ice blue eyes

Rosekit – Black she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Scourgekit – pure white tom with light red eyes

Heatherkit - White she-cat with blue-gray patches and dark blue eyes

Brownkit – Brown tom with amber eyes

Ravenkit – Tiny black tom with amber eyes

**ShadowClan**

_**Gender Raito: 20 she-cats to 20 toms**_

**Leader:**

Hazelstar – Small pale brown she-cat with white paws, chest, underbelly, and dark green eyes

**Deputy:**

Larksong – Silver tabby she-cat with a large scar on her face and green eyes

_Apprentice: Marigoldpaw_

**Medicine Cat:**

Frecklenose – Pale grey she-cat with darker flecks across her back, muzzle, and blue eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

Blackpaw – Black she-cat with brown paws and green eyes

**Elders:**

Mossfur – Tortiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Thorntail – Brown tabby tom with a long black tail and blue eyes

Claweye – ginger and brown tabby tom with green eyes

Rattletail – dainty white she-cat with black tipped tail, paws, muzzle, ears, and amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Jayflight – Gray tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes

_Apprentice: Mountainpaw_

Brambletail – Dark brown tabby tom with silvery-blue eyes

Cinderleaf - Dark gray she-cat with gray eyes

_Apprentice: Aspenpaw_

Lightningfang – Blondish gold tom with sky blue eyes

Smoketalon – smoky-black tom with amber eyes

Fogcloud – tiny light gray tom with blue-dark feet, tail, muzzle, and light blue eyes

Whitefrost – frosty white tabby she-cat with icy green eyes

_Apprentice: Redpaw_

Owlfur – dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes

Frostfeather – white she-cat with light blue-grey ears and light amber eyes

Mousetail – brown she-cat with skinny gray tail and green eyes

Grayfur – dark grey tabby tom with dark brown eyes

Shadeheart – black she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Grasspaw_

Whiskerclaw – pale grey and white tom with blue eyes

Brightshadow – golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Darkthroat – ginger tom with black throat and green eyes

_Apprentice: Whitepaw_

Breezewhisper – grey, black and white she-cat with pale blue eyes

Coldheart – fiery ginger tom with white splash of fur on chest and cold green eyes

Adderstrike – black tom with white paws and leering brown eyes

_Apprentice: Patchpaw_

**Queens:**

Swiftsong – Dark tabby she-cat with blue eyes **mother of Flinchkit, Featherkit, Nightkit, Kestrelkit, and Spottedkit**

Iceclaw – Bluish silver she-cat with one ice-blue eye and one emerald green eye** expecting**

**Apprentices:**

Grasspaw – Pale brown she-cat with amber eyes

Mountainpaw – Brown tom with black tabby stripes and blue eyes

Patchpaw – Tiny brown and black spotted tom with blind green eyes

Aspenpaw – skinny black tom with dark brown eyes

Whitepaw – white she-cat with green eyes

Redpaw – dark red tom with green eyes

Marigoldpaw – white she-cat with pale yellow paws and blue eyes

**Kits:**

Flinchkit – light brown tabby tom

Featherkit – Gray she-cat

Nightkit- black tabby tom

Kestrelkit – silver tom

Spottedkit – black she-cat with gray and silver spots

**WindClan**

_**Gender Raito: 19 she-cats to 19 toms**_

**Leader:**

Bramblestar – Dark brown tabby tom with light amber eyes

**Deputy:**

Dovefeather – Cream tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes

_Apprentice: Silverpaw_

**Medicine Cat:**

Redwillow – Ginger tabby she-cat with light amber-brown eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

Frostpaw – Silver she-cat with aqua-blue eyes

**Elders:**

Sootclaw – small brown tabby tom with deep amber eyes

Harefoot – wiry brown tom with soft brown eyes

Ivyfur – pale ginger tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

**Warriors:**

Swiftclaw – White tom with black patches and green eyes

_Apprentice: Duskpaw_

Squirrelpelt – Bright ginger she-cat with green eyes

Snaketounge – Black she-cat with green eyes

Rabbit-tail – Gray tom with a stubby tail and blue eyes

Daisyheart – brown she-cat with white paws, white streak down her back

Mistywhisker – Gray she-cat with golden eyes

Nightfall – Black tom with green eyes

Spiderleap – black tom with a white tipped tail and golden eyes

Littlefoot – small light brown tabby she-cat with white chest, paws, and green eyes

_Apprentice: Nightpaw_

Hawktalon – ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Birchleaf – white she-cat with ginger patches and light green eyes

Shrewfur – small gray and brown tom with blue eyes

Longclaw – pale cream tabby with blue-grey stripes and brown eyes

Mintflower – small golden tabby she-cat with leafy green eyes

_Apprentice: Sagepaw_

Sparrowfeather – brown tabby she-cat with cream chest, belly, paws and amber eyes

Foxpelt – ginger tom with white chest, tail tip, and blue eyes

Bluestorm – blue-gray she-cat with sky blue eyes

Flamewhisker – dark ginger tom with hazel brown eyes

Wolfeye – pale gray tom with very fluffy blue-grey tail and deep golden eyes

_Apprentice: Sunpaw_

**Queens:**

Leafwing – Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes **Expecting**

Meadowpool – Grey and white dappled she-cat with blue eyes **mother to Rainkit**

Spottedpelt – brown she-cat with small black and cream spots and golden eyes **Mother to Tinykit, Crowkit, and Ashkit**

**Apprentices:**

Silverpaw – Silver she-cat with greeneyes

Sagepaw – Black she-cat with green eyes

Duskpaw – Black tom with a nick in his ear and dark amber eyes

Nightpaw – Black tom with white markings and yellow eyes

Sunpaw – Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Kits:**

Rainkit – Blue-gray tom with black flecks and blue eyes

Tinykit – small golden tom with light grey flecks and blue eyes

Crowkit – blue-black she-cat with dark grey eyes

Ashkit – grey tom with cream patches and green eyes

**RiverClan**

_**Gender Raito: 18 she-cats and 19 toms**_

**Leader:**

Ripplestar – large brown tabby tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Lionpaw_

**Deputy:**

Stonetooth – Dark gray battle scared tom and dark amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Snowfrost – white she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

Brightfern – light brown tabby she-cat with white paws, underbelly, and bright blue eyes

**Elders:**

Breezefur – messy black she-cat with amber eyes

Minnowpool – silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Bearclaw – Large tabby tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Hawkpaw_

Butterflynose – Black, brown, and white tabby she-cat with green eyes and a white butterfly-shaped marking on her nose

Darkshadow – Large dark grey tom with amber eyes

Tigerstripe – Ginger tom with vivid black stripes and amber eyes

_Apprentice: Flarepaw_

Smokyheart** – **Grey tom with a pitch-black tail, one light grey paw, and amber eyes

Creampelt – Cream she-cat with blue eyes

Thunderstrike – Black tom with a zigzag marking down his side and yellow eyes

Runningstorm – Dark grey tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Icepaw_

Silverlight – Silver tabby she-cat with bright green eyes **Expecting, but has not moved into nursery yet**

Darkstream – black tabby tom with dark amber eyes

Tinycreek – blue-gray she-cat with black ears and blue eyes

_Apprentice: Rosepaw_

Rockfang – light grey tom with darker grey splashes and blue eyes

**Queens:**

Leafpelt – Gray she-cat with white flecks and amber eyes **Mother to Scarkit**

Dappledshade – Black, brown, and white dappled tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, muzzle, underbelly, and amber eyes **mother to Mistykit, Lilackit, Mirekit, and Eaglekit**

Alderfur – Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with turquoise eyes **Mother to Jaguarkit, Leopardkit, and Pantherkit**

Iceheart – White, silver, blue-grey tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes **Mother to Lynxkit and Heatherkit**

**Apprentices:**

Icepaw – Small silvery-white she-cat with black markings and brown eyes

Flarepaw - Small white tom with orange eyes

Lionpaw – Golden tabby tom with blue eyes

Rosepaw – Chocolate brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Hawkpaw - Chocolate brown tabby tom with brown eyes

**Kits:**

Scarkit – Black tom with brown underbelly, a large scar on foreleg, and green eyes

Mistykit – Silver tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

Lilackit – white she-cat with a tinge of silver and deep blueeyes

Mirekit – Brown tom with murky green-brown eyes

Eaglekit – Grey and black tabby tom with amber eyes

Jaguarkit – Black she-cat with amber eyes

Leopardkit – golden tabby tom with leopard-like spots and amber eyes

Pantherkit – Dark grey tom with amber eyes

Lynxkit – Golden tabby tom with tufty ears, black spots, and blue eyes

Heatherkit – white she-cat with blue eyes

**Cats Outside the Clans:**

_**Gender Raito: 5 she-cats to 5 toms**_

Beauty – white battle scared she-cat with dark blue eyes

Princess – white she-cat with blue eyes

Queen – dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

King – dark brown tom with black paws and amber eyes

Prince – light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Duchess – white she-cat with blue eyes **mother to Marie, Toulouse, and Berlioz**

Marie – white she-cat with blue eyes

Toulouse – ginger tom with pale green eyes

Berlioz – dark brownish grey tom with pale blue eyes

Coal – Black tom with light grey flecks and dark blue eyes


	3. Chapter One

**What? What? A new chapter after two years? Yup, I'm weird like that. I was going through some of my old stories and story ideas and picked this one up and decided to write some more of it. I'll try to upload this one more regularly and not every two years. XP**

**Also while I was thinking about my stories/story ideas, I thought this story would be the must interesting to make into an animated series. Don't you guys think so? Sadly, I can't animate. So there is a slim chance of that happening. I just can't help but think it would be awesome.**

**Eyes of the Devil**

**Chapter One: A Kit's Innocence**

**Disclimer: I do not own warriors, just this story idea**

A small squeak of surprise and alarm released from a small white kit as tiny claws racked its face. The claws didn't draw blood, but it still hurt the kit as it stumbled back. Laughter filled the kit's ears as he fell on the dusty ground.

"Serves you right, trying to play with us," Heatherkit meowed with her paw and claws still stretched forward, toward the downed kit.

"Who would want to play with a monster like you anyway?" Rosekit added, standing next to Heatherkit, with narrowed blue eyes.

"Why don't you just run along and leave us alone?" hissed Brownkit, lashing his tail as he trained his amber eyes on his white brother.

Shakily getting to his paws, Scourgekit looked up into his tormentors eyes with his light red eyes. "Why do you all hate me so much?" he asked, his red eyes large and innocent.

"You're a monster, even mother says so," Heatherkit told him as she lowered her paw, but she did not sheath her claws just yet.

"Half the Clan thinks you are one," Rosekit meowed, gesturing her tail toward the rest of ThunderClan's camp.

"But-but I'm not!" Scourgekit wailed, ears lowered and tail between his legs. "I'm just a kit, like you."

"That's not what mother says," Brownkit mewed as he stepped menacingly forward.

"Scourgekit!" a deep voice called out. "Oh, there you are!" The voice darkened slightly when it saw who Scourgekit was with. "What are you doing here? Willowkit and Tigerkit are looking for you."

Scourgekit whipped around and saw the gray form of his father, Graystorm. "Father!" he squeaked. "I was just trying to get Heatherkit, Brownkit, and Rosekit to play with me."

As Graystorm fixated on his albino son, the three other kits took that time to run off, not wanting to get in trouble again for not playing with Scourgekit.

"Oh, Scourgekit," the great gray warrior mewed gently as he looked down with soft pale green eyes. "You know they never wanted to play with you before. What made you think they would today?"

"I-I…" the albino kit stuttered as he looked down at his shuffling paws. "I thought today would be different."

"Scourgekit…" Graystorm mewed brokenly before lifting a paw forward and drawing his son close to him. "Come here." He began to groom the white coat of the kit with loving licks.

"Ack, dad!" Scourgekit exclaimed as he was attacked by his father's rough tongue. "You've already groomed me this morning!"

Graystorm pulled away and blinked his green eyes. "You're right, I'm sorry," he purred as he gave his son one last long lick on the head. "Come on, you're kept Willowkit and Tigerkit waiting long enough as it is."

"Okay, dad," Scourgekit mewed, his mood brightened. He scurried past his father and toward the nursery where the two kits waited for him. "Sorry I kept you waiting!"

"It's okay," the tortoiseshell she-cat mewed as she yawned. "Tigerkit was just entertaining me with another one of his stories."

"What are you yawning for? My stories are the greatest!" Tigerkit meowed as he prodded his sister with a paw.

Willowkit rolled her forest-green eyes before blinking and turning to Scourgekit. "Come on, let's play!"

"Okay!" Scourgekit exclaimed happily, his red eyes bright. "What do you two want to play?"

"What about moss ball? There's this _huge_ moss ball by the elders' den!" Tigerkit squeaked, his blue eyes growing wide at the thought of the moss ball.

"Lets go get it then!" Willowkit mewed and lead the two toms toward the elders' den. The elders were outside their den, sunbathing, looking content. "Where did you see this moss ball, Tigerkit?" she whispered as to not to disturb the dozing elders.

"Over there, by Blackfang," Tigerkit whispered, pointing the moss ball out with his gray striped tail.

"I'll get it!" Scourgekit told his friends as he leapt over a sleeping Lostfoot. He crept around Blackfang toward the prized moss ball. No one wanted to disturb Blackfang, especially while the elder was sunbathing, it was all around bad news for any cat who did.

The albino eyed his prize; it was just over Blackfang's tail. His hind end wiggled as he concentrated on his leap. His back legs pushed him forward in the beginning of a great leap, but one of his paws slipped on a stray leaf and he landed half on the moss ball and half on Blackfang's tail.

Blackfang jerked full awake and snapped his head around to stop the splayed Scourgekit on his tail. "What do you think you are doing!" the elder snapped. "If you weren't a kit, I'd tear you limp from limp for that!"

"Eep!" the terrified noise released itself from Scourgekit's lips. He scrambled over the tail and grabbed the moss ball before trying to escape the elder's wrath.

"And where do you think you are going, you little terror!" hissed Blackfang as he brought a paw down on the kit's tail, stopping him.

"Blackfang, leave the poor kit alone," Greeneyes mewed from her sun patch. "Can't you see he is just trying to get that moss ball?"

"He disturbed my sleep, Greeneyes!" Blackfang protested, letting up on the kit's tail enough for Scourgekit to slip it out from under and run away. "Now look what you're done, he got away!"

"Go back to sleep, furball," Greeneyes purred in amusement.

"I got it!" Scourgekit mewed with the moss ball in his mouth as he hared over to Willowkit and Tigerkit.

"Wow, I thought for sure Blackfang would eat you there," Willowkit meowed in amazement.

"Yeah! You just survived certain death!" Tigerkit exclaimed with his blue eyes wide.

"Well, aren't we going to play?" Scourgekit asked as he dropped the moss ball at his feet.

"Yeah, sure," the tortoiseshell kit meowed before rushing forward to pick up the moss ball and running off. "Catch me if you can!"

"Not fair, Willowkit!" Tigerkit yowled as he and Scourgekit ran after the other kit. The three played until the sun began to dip behind the hollow's walls.

"Kits! Come on inside!" Snowfeather called from the nursery entrance, her voice gentle yet authoritative.

"Coming!" the three kits called before dropping the moss ball and rushing back toward the queen.

As they entered the nursery, Snowfeather covered them with gentle licks, grooming the bits of dirt and moss from their pelts. "You all need to look rest up for tomorrow you're going to be apprenticed!" she told them.

"Really?" Scourgekit squeaked over the excited mews of the other kits. "Even me?"

"Yes, even you, Scourgekit," Snowfeather purred as she groomed the white pelt of the albino kit.

**Chapter One complete!**

**Gotta love that Scourgekit! :3 So cute and innocent. Too bad I'm going to crush that innocence into fine powder. D:**


End file.
